Rosepetal
Rosepetal is a slender dark cream she-cat with darker stripes.Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast History In the Power of Three Series Outcast :She is born to Daisy and Spiderleg along with her sibling, Toadkit. It is said that though young, the kits had very loud voices. Spiderleg can't seem to get used to the idea of being a father, and does not take the day off to visit his kits. Hazelpaw says that the kits were cute, and that she hoped Firestar would let her mentor one of them. ''Eclipse :During the battle, she is seen comforting the kits. She is also seen strutting around with Toadkit when they had to move to the apprentice's den when Millie catches whitecough. Long Shadows :Rosekit catches greencough and has to move into the abandoned Twoleg nest. Daisy is very nervous about it, but Honeyfern, who is also sick, promises that she will take care of her and Rosekit quickly recovers. It is revealed that her parents aren't mates anymore, because Spiderleg didn't care for his kits enough. Sunrise :Daisy tells her and Toadkit to go into the nursery and rest, but she protests that "WindClan are attacking us" and that she's going to be Clan leader and fight them off. Near the end of the book, her father, Spiderleg, is seen spending more time with her and Toadkit, though he does not appear to enjoy it. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is introduced as a new warrior, Rosepetal, at a Gathering, and is mildly ashamed when RiverClan refuses to shout her new warrior name, even though it isn't her fault at all. It was revealed that her mentor was Squirrelflight, Firestar wanting to show that he still trusted the ginger warrior despite all what happened. She helps Berrynose when he trod on a thistle on patrol. Later, Rosepetal tells Foxleap that she thinks Twolegs are the cause of the draining lake. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw observes that Rosepetal is constantly backing up whatever Foxleap says, and assumes that she has a liking towards him. Later, Rosepetal helps Dovepaw collect moss and feathers. Also, when the tree fell onto ThunderClan camp, Rosepetal was called to try to get through the branches to the trapped cats, since she is slender like her father, Spiderleg. When she arrives, though, the cats are already nearing the trapped cats and she instead goes and goes through the branches blocking the medicine den, and then passes the herbs that Jayfeather tells her to get through the open spaces. Rosepetal is also seen during the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, helping Dovepaw fight Owlclaw. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 Father: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 Brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 Half Sister: :Hazeltail: Half Brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Grandfathers: :Dustpelt:]Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:]Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Birchfall:]Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts:: :Hollykit]Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Great Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Half Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Half Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters